Carpet cleaning compositions generally incorporate as the primary cleaning agent one or more detergents selected from soaps and surfactants. In some cases such compositions include one or more ingredients which function to impart to the carpet fibers beneficial properties such as antistatic, soil-, water- and oil-repellent properties. In cleaning carpets, many types of stains are encountered. Many of these stains cannot be removed by conventional carpet cleaners, especially so called oxidizable stains, without excessive scrubbing. Oxidizable stains are difficult to remove because an oxidizing agent may, potentially, cause adverse effects to a carpet's surface composition. Also oxidizing agents inherently lack stability, which is necessary for adequate shelflife and performance of a carpet cleaner.